Fight for Love
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: For her safety and her sake, he just had to say it, "I never loved you." To protect her from all those prying eyes, to keep her pure and clean. Being known as his girlfriend was just too dangerous. Media, fan girls and his manager - who had his eyes set.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Author's note-**

**Great. This is yet another new story. Sorry… but the idea just popped up~ I'm sick. I'm not kidding, but I can't help but write (type) this down before the idea disappear… So… maybe I'm updating my stories next week or something?? I'll be updating when I'm fully recovered.**

**I advise you guys to put me on author alert or you won't know what's the latest issue of me… And the name 'Rosa En Bouton' was agreed by the authoress herself to let me use! Don't sue me~~**

**And the one-shot I've been talking about.. sorry, but that one-shot became a mess… so I'm burning it~ (not literally…)**

**So… ENJOY~~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter one ~ Neighbors

"Mou… Hotaru, where's the apartment you told me??" whined the brunette to the phone. Apparently, she was looking for the apartment her best friend bought. She was holding her luggage, and a piece of paper.

'_Baka, how many times have I told you? I said, after exiting the taxi in the alice plaza, turn left and you could see a candy shop right? Then turn left and you can see Mr. Fields right? And go to the left hand side, you could see the '__**Rosa En Bouton' **__I've been talking about. It's midnight blue in color!" _explained Hotaru, regretting the idea of letting her best friend going by her own.

Mikan just came to Tokyo from a boarding school – Alice College and wasn't really used to those crowd and tall buildings. She turned left and then left again and FINALLY, from her umpteenth time, saw the building her best friend was talking about for the past thirty minutes.

"WOW~~" exclaimed Mikan.

'_So, you found it, right? Great, I have to do some errands now, ttyl,'_ said Hotaru.

"WAIT HOTARU!!!! WHAT'S TTYL??" she yelled to the phone, but Hotaru already hung up, she sighed.

She entered the lobby, just to find grand tables, chairs, a reception area AND even a chandelier hanging up on top!! She entered the elevator as she pressed the 45th floor.

'_45 C, so, I'm in block C, I wonder what kind of neighbors I have…_' she thought as she inserted the card especially for the top-floor guests. '_This is sooo grand. I even have to insert a card just to enter the top floor!!' _she thought as she arrived the level.

She got the card Hotaru gave her. She inserted the card in the special door knob as the door was unlocked and entered Block C.

'_COOL!! It's like a hotel suite!!'_ she thought, commenting on the "cool" door knob

"WHOAAAA!!!" she exclaimed, dropping her luggage and twirl around the room.

The dining room was huge. There was a couch, a table, a plasma TV, another table, a chandelier, AND even a mini kitchen.

She explored around this so-called "Apartment" which was too big for its own good. Mikan found a note on her king-sized bed.

'_Dear Baka,_

_Oi, Mikan baka, this will be where you're living. Go and find a job instead of sulking around since you owe me two million yen for this apartment. And go to Alice café the day after tomorrow at 4 pm. Don't be late or else._

_Hotaru'_

Mikan's jaw dropped as she saw the amount she owed Hotaru. She sighed as she went for a bath. Heck! Even the bathroom was huge. So, she bathed, took a rest and decided to go to the restaurant down in the lobby to grab some food for dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(After the short 15 minutes dinner)**

Mikan walked back to her apartment with her full stomach as she noticed prying eyes in the lobby glaring enviously at her card to enter the top level.

'_Why were there so many girls in the lobby??_' Mikan wondered.

She went to back to her apartment, and tried to sleep as she suddenly heard a noise knocking on her door.

"Oi… Aoi… open…the….do-" said a drowsy voice as she immediately opened the door, just to find a handsome lad laying lifelessly in front of her door.

"Mon dieu!" she exclaimed in French as she picked up the lifeless body into her living room.

She laid the lad on the couch as she tried to wake him up.

"OI!!!! Sir!!!!!!!! Are you awake??" she asked, slapping slightly on his cheek. The body moved as his stomach growled.

Mikan sweat dropped.

'_So… he fainted because he hadn't eat anything… OKAY!!! I'M GONNA MAKE SOME DINNER FOR THIS POOR GUY OVER HERE!!!' _Mikan though with determined eyes as she rushed down to the nearest supermarket and bought the ingredients for curry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(While Mikan was making curry…)**

The lad woke up, just to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Suddenly, he smelled a luring delicious-smelling curry smell. He dragged his own tired body to the mini kitchen and found a brunette cooking.

"Who are you and where am I??" he asked her.

The brunette turned her head as her eyes widen.

"MON DIEU!! I mean. OH MY GOD!!" Mikan exclaimed.

The crimson-eyed lad started to get annoyed. Yes, this lad was Hyuuga Natsume, the famous rock star in Japan.

'_Not another fan girl…_' he thought.

"Why are you awake?? Go back to the couch and take some rest, I'll call you later for dinner!!" Mikan said with worried eyes as she brought him back to the dining room. "Stay here and rest." And went back to the kitchen, leaving Natsume alone wondering.

'_What the hell just happened. I thought she would scream and -' _He thought. _'Great, interesting…'_ a smirk was formed in his flawless face. He looked at the brunette cooking the curry. _'Anyways, who is she?_' he thought as he turned on the TV and watched the program playing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(okay…lazy me skipped dinner)**

"okay, so.. a few questions, who are you and what are you doing here??" Mikan asked.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume," he said, pausing, expecting a scream, but there's none, so he shrugged and continue. "I live in Block A."

Mikan gasped. "OMG!!!! YOU'RE MY NEIGHBORR!!!" she exclaimed in delight as she flew her arms over Natsume. "YAY!!!"

After Mikan's outburst, the awkward silence filled them both as Mikan let go of him, "s-sorry…" she said.

"It's okay…" Natsume said, and there's a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Okay, my turn, so who are you??"

"I'm Sakura Mikan, just graduated from Alice College!!!" She said.

Natsume nodded, "Okay, so… is it okay if I go back to my apartment first? I'll introduce you to my sis and bro later." He said, pointing at the door.

"Of course~~" Mikan chirped as she didn't bother locking the door after Natsume went away and changed her clothes into her nightgown.

Just when she removed her clothes, only with her undergarments, Natsume appeared again.

"Hey, I just forgot to –" he said as he blushed at the very sight. "S-sorry!" he said as he closed the door.

Natsume leaned on the door after closing the door.

'_Gosh, I saw just Mikan… she has such a good figure and she's a little cute- HYUUGA NATSUME!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!! STOP THINKIN STOP THINKIN STOP THINKING!!!' _he said as he banged his head on the wall next to the door.

Aoi and Youchi, who were in the same room eating heard the banging and went out.

"ONII CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!!!" exclaimed Aoi as she stopped Natsume. "And why are your cheeks so red?" she questioned.

Natsume felt heat rushing up his cheeks again as he covered his eyes with his bangs.

"Nothing." He replied coolly.

Mikan suddenly appeared behind Natsume with her short, thin, baby-pink nightgown with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Umm… hello, I'm Sakura Mikan, I'll be your neighbor from now on." She said.

Aoi ran towards Mikan and pinched her, "AWWWW!!! You're soooooo cute!!!"

"Oi, Aoi, let Mikan go." Said Natsume.

"So you're in first name basics now, huh?" Aoi asked maliciously.

Natsume looked away. "Or else? What should I call her? Sakura sama?" he said ironically.

Aoi stuck her tongue out, "Whatever. Hi, I'm Aoi, and this is Youchi. I'm 14 and he's 10." Aoi smiled brightly at Mikan as Youchi looked at her sleepily and clung on her.

"Onee chan, I'm sleepy, can you bring me back to my apartment?? I'm in Block B with Aoi nee…" Youchi said as he yawned cutely.

"Okay," she whispered as she brought him back and laid him on his bed.

"He's soooo cute…" she said to Aoi, Aoi agreed. "But he's usually cold to others, like Natsume nii."

Mikan looked at her wide-eyed. "You mean the guy who barged into my apartment and ate my curry and asked me who I am and blushed when he saw me –" she immediately clasped her hand over her mouth.

"He saw you…?" Aoi smirked. _'I thought it would be a boring year, turned out that… fufufufufufufuufuf…._' She thought.

Mikan shook her head.

"Well, he's usually mean and cold to others… maybe because you're not a fan girl that's why he's not that mean…" Aoi said as Mikan's head suddenly clear and her lips formed an "O". "And Mikan nee chan, can I duplicate your card? Because in case of emergency I could break into your room and…"

"Of course!!! And can I call you Aoi chan?" Mikan asked.

"OF COURSEEEE!!! And can I call you onee chan?" Aoi asked hopefully as Mikan nodded brightly.

"Well, I have to sleep now, so see you tomorrow!!!" Mikan said as she entered her own apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(That night)**

Thunder boomed as lightning stroked across the midnight sky. Our favorite brunette was now under her bed sheets, shivering. As she can't take how scary it was, she ran across her room, got her card, left the apartment (and of course it's locked when you insert the card again) and rang the doorbell of Natsume's apartment.

Natsume heard it since he couldn't sleep and opened the door and found a shivering brunette with tears on the corner of her eyes.

"What happened?" Natsume asked worriedly.

Mikan jumped forward as she heard another thunder's boom and Natsume who seemed to understand the situation wrapped his arm around her.

"sssshhhhhhhhhh… it's alright, it's alright…" Natsume comforted her as he whispered.

The poor frightened brunette sobbed in his embrace as Natsume carried her bridal style to his room and put her on his bed.

"Here, sleep here, I'll be sleeping out on the couch." He said, leaving the room. As another boom came to, Mikan immediately lunged forward and embraced Natsume from the back, making Natsume blush.

"No, don't go, please…" she whispered as she hiccupped.

Natsume sighed as he carried her to the bed, he covered the shivering brunette with the blanket and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay, is it better now??" Natsume asked.

Mikan merely nodded as she wrapped her petite arm around Natsume too, and thus, both of them slept in each other's embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**.To be continued.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, let me explain how the door works.

When you insert the card and remove it after it said ok from outside, the door will be unlocked.

When you closed the door, the door won't be locked except if you lock the door from the inside, which you can find a button saying unlock or lock.

If you have to leave the apartment, insert your card once again when you go out and the door will be automatically locked.

AND, if you close the door, locked the door from the inside and insert your card but not removing it, you will be double locking the door, so the victim inside the room can't come out.

REMEMBER THEM!!!!!!!

But it's actually useless, remember? You'll need a card to enter the top floor…

Well… you still need this "door knowledge" SO REMEMBER IT~~ IT'LL BE GREAT USE FOR THE COMING CHAPTERS!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
